Legends:Aayla Secura
'''Aayla Secura', nascida Aaylas'ecura, foi uma Twi'lek Rutiana que, Mestre Jedi nos últimos dias da República, serviu com distinção como General durante as Guerras Clônicas. Foi Padawan sobre a tutela de Quinlan Vos e, mais tarde, de Tholme, professor do próprio Vos. Aayla e Vos sobreviveram a um confronto com o Lado Negro logo no início de seu treinamento Jedi, embora ela mais tarde tenha se mostrado digna de nobreza. Após Aayla ser promovida a Cavaleira Jedi, as Guerras Clônicas iniciaram-se e ela foi um dos muitos que participaram da Batalha de Geonosis. Serviu em várias campanhas, sobrevivendo em batalhas difíceis como as de Hypori e Kamino. Certamente, por todas essas realizações que Aayla foi promovida a Mestre Jedi ainda no início do conflito. Como Mestre, Aayla Secura liderou as forças Republicanas em Quell e foi fundamental na defesa de Maridun. No entanto, apesar da sua inegável valentia, Secura encontrou o seu fim durante a Ordem 66 em Felucia, mas por ser tão respeitada por suas tropas, eles deram-lhe uma morte rápida. Mestre Secura foi lembrada por gerações pelos povos dos mundos que ela ajudou em vida e histórias sobre ela se tornou parte da cultura de muitos deles. Biografia 'Juventude' thumb|left|Jovem Aayla e [[Quinlan Vos|seu salvador]] Aayla sempre foi sensitiva da Força e quando jovem foi descoberta pela Ordem durante uma missão em Ryloth através do Padawan Kiffar, Quinlan Vos e seu Mestre Jedi Tholme. Muito nova, Aayla foi mantida com as escravas Twi'lek do Hutt local livre de qualquer ameaça. Era sobrinha de Lon Secura, mas o guarda wampa do Hutt ficou violento e a pequena Aayla estava em perigo. Felizmente, ela foi sentida e salva por Quinlan. Ele e Aayla tinham uma forte conexão através da Força. Quinlan convenceu Mestre Tholme a testá-la no treinamento Jedi em Coruscant, onde Aayla passou nos testes. Era uma espadachim habilidosa; estudou e usou a Forma IV de luta com o Sabre-de-luz. Também estudou a forma Jar'Kai, usando dois sabres-de-luz, um verde e um azul. Ocasionalmente também usava um sabre-de-luz violeta. Aayla tinha um bom relacionamento com a jovem padawan Twi'lek Xiaan Amersu, a quem ela deu a pedra Coração do Fogo como presente. Também tinha uma relação muito íntima com Kit Fisto, chegando ao limite do Código Jedi às vezes. Aayla aprendeu uma lição muito valiosa quando seu animal de estimação T'da morreu. Seu mestre confortou-a revelando como seu amado animalzinho agora fazia parte da Força, e que ele também vivia em seu coração. Ironicamente, foi em Felucia onde Aayla enterrou T'da - o planeta em que ela voltaria para o final de sua vida. A padawan Aayla e seu mestre, Quinlan, completaram com sucesso várias missões juntos. Eles resgataram uma pequena princesa de piratas no planeta Xoman Free, encararam os caninos Terbeasts nas florestas de Ogden Minor e Solucionaram o Mistério de Lodi em Solibus IV. Mas quando Quinlan e Aayla foram designados a uma missão em Ryloth para investigar a origem da droga Glitteryll, tudo deu errado. Os dois foram capturados e drogados. Aayla e seu mestre sofreram uma forte amnésia. Ela foi levada por seu tio Pol Secura, que a dopava de mais glitteryll todo dia para evitar que sua memória voltasse. Aayla esqueceu-se que era uma Jedi; ela esqueceu que tinha um mestre e controle da Força. Um dia, um estranho chegou no alojamento de Pol Secura, procurando por sua "Padawan" Aayla. Ele mostrou a ela seu sabre-de-luz, mas ainda assim ela não se lembrava de nada. Depois de um tempo, quando o homem descobriu que Pol Secura era quem estava por trás da droga de Aayla ele voltou para pegá-lo. Quando Aayla tentou resgatar seu tio, ela acidentalmente usando a Força, o empurrou da varanda. Aayla Secura culpou o estranho, Quinlan Vos.! 'No Lado Negro' thumb|Aayla seduzida pelo [[Lado Negro da Força por Volfe Karkko]]Aayla procurou vingar-se do homem que matou seu tio e se escondeu em uma nave pirata com destino a Kiffex. Já no planeta ela descobriu e libertou o Jedi Negro Volfe Karkko de seu aprisionamento. Ela se rendeu ao Lado Negro da Força e estava disposta a ajudar o Jedi Negro Anzati. Ele lhe confiou o comando de seus guerreiros Anzati e a deixou caçar os Jedi que haviam em Kiffex. Karkko os queria vivos para recuperar sua força; ele precisava sugar suas "essênssias." Mas primeiro, ele precisava alimentar a si e a seu exército Anzati. Aayla ajudou-os a invadir uma fortaleza local. Lá ela lutou contra Quinlan Vos, Tholme, e Zao mas depois fugiu. Quinlan a seguiu e encontrou a prisão de Karkko. Novamente ela enfrentou seu antigo mestre, mas então ela se lembrou de sua verdadeira identidade. Naquele momento Karkko usou o Relâmpago da Força para derrotá-la. Quando acordou, ela viu Karkko morto e mais tarde ela foi designada aos cuidados de Mestre Tholme, antigo mestre de Quinlan. Quinlan se julgou como "uma folha soprada adiante pelo vento" e partiu de Kiffex, indo onde quer que a Força desejasse.! 'Retorno à Ordem Jedi' Aayla e Tholme retornaram a Coruscant e, como Quinlan, ela foi re-treinada no Templo Jedi. Mestre Plo Koon concordou em usar sua telepatia para guiar Aayla a organizar suas memórias recém recuperadas. Ela também aprendeu sobre a Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark e conheceu o veterano Jace Dallin. No ano 29 ABY, Aayla infiltrou-se escondida no Clã Fenn um dos clãs Twi'lek. Ela descobriu que o líder do clã, Ro Fenn, planejava um ataque ao herdeiro do Clã Secura; Nat Secura. Ela informou a Mestre Tholme, que lutou com dois Nikto da perigosa sociedade secreta Morgukai. Tholme perdeu a batalha mas ainda assim conseguiu escapar para sua nave. Infelizmente, ele foi descoberto e aprisionado. Aayla seguiu Vilmarh Grahrk, que estava aliado aos Nikto, e sua nave Inferno, mas os perdeu. thumb|Vos e Secura em Ord Mantell|leftA Força guiou-a até um ferro-velho em Ord Mantell. Lá encontrou seu antigo mestre, Quinlan e ajudou-o a escapar de Caçadores de Recompensa. Ela explicou tudo a Quinlan, e os dois decidiram resgatar Nat Secura e Mestre Tholme. Eles rastrearam Vilmarh e o fizeram falar onde os dois Morgukai foram. Rapidamente, foram rumo a Kintan, o planeta natal dos Nikto, e enfrentaram os Morgukai, Bok e seu pai, Tsyr. Os Nikto conseguiram fugir e foram para a fortaleza do Twi'lek Kh'aris Fenn, que estava por trás de tudo todo o tempo, esperando os Jedi chegarem. Os dois Jedi invadiram a fortaleza e lá novamente, encontraram os fugitivos. Aayla foi resgatar Nat Secura e Tholme, enquanto Quinlan lutava com os Nikto. Aayla chegou nas masmorras, destruiu o droide de tortura AX/RX, libertou Tholme e Nat e voltou até Quinlan para ajudá-lo. Quinlan já havia decapitado Tsyr, mas foi derrubado por Bok. Aayla salvou sua vida, impedindo Bok antes de ele dar o golpe final. Ela feriu o Nikto, arrancando sua mão direita, mas não o matou. Bok suicidou-se em um precipício para manter sua honra. Os três Jedi e Nat sobreviveram. Infelizmente, Kh'aris escapou dali para o esconderijo de Dooku. Ro Fenn foi banido para as Terras Brilhantes, o lado de Ryloth eternamente exposto pela luz solar. De volta a Coruscant, Aayla e Quinlan foram ambos promovidos pelo Conselho Jedi. Aayla foi graduada com o título de Jedi e Quinlan um Mestre Jedi. 'Guerras Clônicas' (22 ABY-19 ABY) thumb|Aayla Secura durante as [[Guerras Clônicas]] 'Batalha de Geonosis' Aayla estava no Templo Jedi quando a Batalha de Geonosis iniciou-se e, portanto, foi um dos 212 da Equipe Jedi enviada para o resgate de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e a senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala capturados pelo exército separatista. Ela foi um dos poucos sobreviventes da batalha contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e os Jedi que estavam na Arena Petranaki lideraram seu próprio esquadrão de Clone Troopers na batalha. Esse conflito foi considerado o início das Guerras Clônicas. 'Missão em Corellia' Como quase todos os Jedi que já terminaram seu treinamento na Ordem, Aayla se tornou uma General. Oito dias padrões após a Batalha de Geonosis, ela foi enviada em uma missão para interceptar o cientista Ratri Tane da União Tecnológica, que tinha fugido para Corellia com os arquivos e protótipos de um novo circuito dróide, juntamente com seu companheiro Caamasi, o Jedi Ylenic It'kla. 'Infiltrando na Roda' Menos de um mês padrão depois, ela infiltrou-se em uma estação espacial denominada A Roda. Utilizando o pseudônimo de Jayzaa, Aayla tentou localizar Quinlan Vos, que não reportava sobre sua missão secreta desde a Batalha de Geonosis. Juntos, conseguiram uma cópia dos planos da Confederação para um iminente ataque a Kamino. Usando esses planos, a República Galática pôde criar um contra-ataque no planeta chuvoso. Na Batalha de Kamino, Aayla defendeu as instalações e fábricas clônicas em seu Jedi Starfighter. 'Batalha de Kamino' thumb|[[Kit Fisto "salvando" a vida de Aayla em Kamino]] Aayla voltou novamente ao planeta, ao lado de Kit Fisto, e mais uma vez salvou as fábricas clônicas. Desta vez de uma sabotagem interna; um nano-vírus Kaminoano que pretendia acabar com os Clone Troopers. Durante os últimos minutos da batalha contra os Super Dróides de Batalha, Secura caiu nas águas de Kamino e quase morreu afogada antes de Fisto salvá-la. Como anfíbio, o Nautolan foi capaz de absorver o oxigênio da água e o jogar dentro de Aayla, ajudando-a a respirar. Voltando para a superfície, mataram o inimigo Kaminoano usando o vírus contra ele. Quando Fisto salvou Aayla, marcou um ponto significativo na vida dos dois Jedi. O evento iniciou um relacionamento entre os dois que, às vezes, chegava ao limite do Código Jedi. Parecido com o relacionamento de Obi-Wan Kenobi com Siri Tachi. Foi mais do que "respirar pelos dois" entre Aayla e Fisto, especialmente pela forma com que foi feito. 'Batalha de Hypori' thumb|left|Aayla Secura lutando contra [[Grievous em Hypori]] Mais tarde na guerra, Secura foi consagrada com o título de Mestre Jedi. Quatro meses depois de Geonosis, a Jedi Twi'lek participou da Batalha de Hypori. Ela foi um dos Jedi que sobreviveram ao primeiro encontro com o General Grievous. Entretanto, Aayla sofreu graves ferimentos no ataque e só sobreviveu pela rápida intervenção do Esquadrão de ARC troopers. Foi após essa missão que ela assumiu a liderança do Corpo 327 e mais tarde criou um relacionameto íntimo com o Comandante Bly. 'Batalha de Quell' Após capturar um importante Dróide Tático Separatista, Secura e o Comandante Bly foram enviados para liderar um assalto ao planeta Quell. Como sua nave foi atacada por "Rocket Droids" uma variação dos Super dróides de batalha, o jedi Skywalker e sua aprendiz Ahsoka Tano, chegaram e ajudaram Bly e Aayla a evacuar o cruzador republicano dizimado. Os Jedi e clones destruíram a maioria dos dróides na nave, mas foram emboscados por um grande número e forçados a fugir em direção a nave de Anakin. Mas antes de estarem a salvo, houve uma explosão atrás deles. Anakin percebeu logo e usou a Força para empurrar Aayla, Ahsoka, e alguns clones na entrada da nave e tentou, também através da Força, impedir o avanço da explosão, mas não conseguiu e ficou gravemente ferido. Felizmente, Ahsoka e Aayla conseguiram salvá-lo. Antes que os Jedi pudessem dar assistência médica a Anakin, tiros acertaram um dos pilotos que acidentalmente ativou o hyperdrive. Aayla disse ao Almirante Wulf Yularen para partir antes que levassem o destroyer com eles. 'Batalha de Maridun' thumb|294px|Aayla Secura em Maridun.Após uma inesperada viagem pelo hiperespaço , a nave, com os Jedi e alguns clones colidiram no planeta Maridun. Após aterrissarem, Aayla e Ahsoka foram com Bly e mais três outros troopers (com exceção de Rex, que ficou vigiando o ferido Anakin durante a noite) procurar ajuda. Encontraram desenhos em uma árvore, assim que pararam para examinar, uma armadilha de casulos gigantescos caíram mas conseguiram se esquivar. Aayla disse: "Alguém ou algo foi inteligente o bastante para achar e usar esses casulos". Eles seguiram uma trilha e foram atacados por animais selvagens e apenas Bly, Ahsoka e Aayla sairam vivos. Na manhã do dia seguinte, encontraram a vila dos Lurmen que estavam seguros no planeta, muito longe da guerra. O ancião da vila, Tee Watt Kaa recusou-se a ajudá-los, temendo que toda essa destruição quebrasse a paz que conseguiram. Entretanto, quando Ahsoka suplicou-lhe, ele ofereceu suprimentos médicos para Anakin e a ajuda de seu filho, Wag Too para ir curá-lo. Mas Tee Watt Kaa ordenou que apenas um Jedi fosse levar os suprimentos e que Bly deveria segui-lo. Os Jedi aceitaram as condições e Ahsoka, juntamente com Bly, foram buscar Anakin, e o Jedi ferido foi curado. Mais tarde, um exército de dróides, liderados pelo General Lok Durd, aterrissou em Maridun e após encontrar Tee Watt Kaa, tomou o planeta para o controle dos Separatistas. Os Jedi e os clones decidiram abandonar a vila, para que os dróides não massacrassem os Lurmen. Eles partiram, mas decidiram roubar a nave Separatista para que pudessem sair de Maridun. O grupo foi seguido por um dróide espião, mas conseguiram destruí-lo antes que ele pudesse delatá-los. Eles subiram em uma grande árvore e viram Durd, no forte Separatista, testando uma nova arma que destruía todas as formas de vida pelo caminho, mas deixavam ilesas as máquinas. Após um teste bem sucedido, o exército Separatista rumou para a vila dos Lurmen. Os Jedi e os clones invadiram o forte durante a noite e roubaram uma nave e dois geradores de escudos. Foram voando de volta à vila e ofereceram-lhe sua ajuda, mas Tee Watt Kaa recusou. Mesmo assim eles fizeram uma barricada na entrada da vila. Os Separatistas chegaram na vila e tentaram atacá-la com sua nova arma, mas os geradores de escudos impediram que seu efeito devastador invadisse a vila. O exército de dróides foi enviado. Aayla e os outros eliminaram os primeiros que chegaram, mas um segundo grupo conseguiram passar e destruíram os geradores. Aayla e Ahsoka batalharam com os dróides que restavam enquanto Anakin destruía a nova e destrutiva arma. Depois da Batalha, Wag Too agradeceu os Jedi por terem salvado sua vila e Kaa admitiu que os Lurmen deviam suas vidas à seu esforço. Finalmente, três cruzadores Jedi apareceram e resgataram Aayla, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, e Bly. 'Missão em Alzoc III' thumb|left|266px|Aayla Secura e [[Luminara Unduli enfrentando Asajj Ventress.]]Mais tarde Aayla foi com a Mestra Jedi Luminara Unduli e os Comandantes Clones Bly e CC-1004, vulgo "Gree", para investigar o planeta Alzoc III, onde atividade Separatista foi reportada pelo Senhor do crime Jabba Desilijic Tiure, o Hutt. O pelotão republicano levou vários Executores Tácticos Todo Terreno e dirigiu-se para as coordenadas da localização providenciadas por Jabba. No caminho, os andadores foram obrigados a escalar na vertical um precipício, e quando o caminho dos AT-TE ficou bloqueado por uma massa de gelo, Bly imediatamente ordenou que seus homens o explodissem. Secura, entretanto, mandou-os esperar, dizendo que a explosão poderia iniciar o desmoronamento de todo o precipício e removeu o obstáculo de um modo mais delicado. 'Distraindo a fera Zillo' thumb|240px|Aayla e Yoda tentando distrair a besta Zillo Quando a besta Zillo fugiu de seu cativeiro em Coruscant e tentou atacar o transporte do Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, Secura juntamente com Yoda, subiram nas costas da fera tentando distraí-la até que Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO, R2-D2 e Palpatine tivessem tempo o suficiente para escapar das garras da besta. Eles tiveram êxito em sua tentativa e seguindo o grupo para sua segurança, ajudou em um escudo contra as toxinas das bombas usadas para matar a besta Zillo. 'Missão em Devaron' Mais tarde na guerra, Aayla investigou os ataques Separatistas contra cargas de suprimentos da República, ao longo da Espinha Comercial Corelliana, com a ajuda de uma força tarefa Jedi que participavam os Mestres Tholme, T'ra Saa, Kit Fisto, and An'ya Kuro. Quando o quartel general dos atacantes foi localizado ao planeta Devaron, Aayla foi disfarçada como Tuulaa Doneeta, a mimada filha do barão Twi'lek do comércio. Dessa maneira, ela infiltrou-se no apartamento da senadora Vien'sai'Malloc como uma convidada com Mestre Tholme ("Miles Croft"), e Kuro ("Saba") como empregados. A senadora era quem desde o início ajudava os atacantes Separatistas, esperando usar os dois lados da guerra, já que Devaron pertencia à República. Ela contratou a caçadora de recompenças Aurra Sing, uma ex-Jedi, para ter certeza que seu nome não seria ligado aos eventos. thumb|242px|Aayla Secura duelando com [[Aurra Sing em Devaron.]] Os Jedi em Devaron eram os próximos alvos de Aurra Sing. Mestre Tholme e a Mulher Negra seguiram uma pista que os levaram até o lado sul das montanhas enquanto Aayla representava seu papel de menina fútil para manter os habitantes do apartamento ocupados. Quando Tholme e Kuro estavam em uma caverna descobriram a armadilha tarde demais, Aurra explodiu-a deixando-os à beira da morte, e foi atrás de Secura. A Twi'lek sobreviveu ao ataque de Aurra. As duas duelaram e Secura venceu atacando no ponto fraco da caçadora de recompensas: os sentimentos de abandono. Aurra reagiu com toda a sua raiva, mas assim ficou desorientada e Aayla cortou sua antena, implantada pelos mentores Anzati da caçadora, para que ela pudesse se "alimentar" do medo de suas presas. Como Sing estava consumida pela ira, Aayla estava em paz, e levou a antiga Jedi às autoridades. Ela acabou terminando na Colônia Penal de Oovo IV. Em seguida, Mestra Saa resgatou Tholme e Kuro enquanto Mestre Fisto descobriu e subjugou a base Separatista com as forças Republicanas. 'Missão em Endor' thumb|left|220px|[[Ewoks e Aayla, com "Falador B-1".]] Durante a guerra, Mestra Secura e o Comandante Bly foram designados para invertigar um posto avançado Separatista deserto no Sistema Endor. Após descobrirem que a base estava realmente vazia, (e encontrarem restos de incontáveis clones e dróides de batalha) Secura saiu para patrulhar o perímetro e encontrou um dróide de batalha sozinho. Depois de ter cortado seus braços e pernas, Aayla foi pega de surpresa pelos nativos Ewoks, que lançaram-lhe um dardo tranquilizante. Secura acordou um tempo depois em uma casa na árvore Ewok, e usando o dróide irônico como tradutor, descobriu que os nativos acreditavam que ela fosse um espírito da floresta. Como um espírito, era seu trabalho derrotar a Besta na Boca da Montanha. Secura, levando o dróide consigo, concordou. Encontrando a caverna, a Mestre Jedi tropeçou em uma pilha de ossos, alertando a Besta de sua presença. A besta rapidamente destruiu o dróide com suas garras, deixando Aayla livre par usar seu sabre de luz para cortar as estalactites do teto da caverna, que caíram em cima do monstro. Tendo completado seu dever como uma entidade Ewok, Secura retornou para sua nave, onde Bly estava esperando. Acalmando as preocupações de seu comandante, eles partiram, com destino a Felucia. 'Ordem 66' thumb|left|282px|Aayla momentos antes de sua morte em [[Felucia]]Logo após o Cerco de Saleucami, Aayla e seus troopers foram enviados até Felucia para ajudar a Jedi Barriss Offee a descobrir uma trama que pretendia envenenar o abastecimento de água do planeta. Lá, Aayla ganhou o respeito da Legião 501 que na ocasião servia com ela. Após libertar Offee e seu Padawan Zonder, Secura e os Padawans Ekria e Drake Lo'gaan ficaram sabendo que era o presidente Shu Mai do Sindicato do Comércio quem tinha arranjado o envenenamento da água de Felucia. Enquanto Offee pegou um esquadrão para Har Gau, Aayla e Comandante Bly foram até Niango. Durante a preparação para o ataque iminente aos dróides, Aayla olhou para os pássaros Felucianos que passavam no céu sobre eles. Permanecendo atrás de sua amiga e general, o sempre leal Comandante Bly recebeu uma informação do Supremo Chanceler ordenando-o a cumprir a Ordem 66. Antes que a Twi'lek pudesse ligar seu sabre de luz ela foi atingida por tiros nas costas; suas tropas continuaram a atirar repetidamente mesmo após ela ter caído no chão. Logo depois, o AT-TE que estava mais próximo para atirar em Barriss Offee, transformou-a na próxima vítima do Grande Purgo Jedi. 'Legado' Quando o Império Galáctico surgiu, relatórios oficiais reunidos por Sate Pestage afirmavam que Aayla Secura e Barriss Offee foram ambas executadas em Felucia. Entretanto, apesar do atentado do Império, Aayla Secura foi sempre lembrada pelas populações dos mundos que ajudou, em alguns casos, as lembranças foram fundidas com mitos de uma deusa pré-existente ou figuras históricas. Até mesmo tão tarde como em 40 DBY, os descendentes de vários mundos continuaram escrevendo contos fictícios sobre sua vida. 'Personalidade e Características' Aayla Secura era uma Jedi empática e muito inteligente mas era também impulsiva e um pouco travessa. Ela era uma boa líder, uma estrategista hábil e seu raciocínio rápido conquistou o respeito de muitos Clone Troopers durante as Guerras Clônicas. Secura tinha também bastante força de vontade, conseguindo com isso, entre outros feitos, resistir aos feromônios do Falleen, Zenex.thumb|120px|Sabre de luz de Aayla. Secura teve um breve relacionamento com Kit Fisto mas ela era dedicada à Ordem Jedi e essa dedicação era mais importante que sua afinidade com Fisto. Ela, aparentemente, também teve uma profunda ligação com Quinlan Vos, pelo menos antes de ele ter passado para o lado sombrio, por que mencionou que ele tinha sido como um pai para ela. Também tinha uma forte amizade com o Comandante Bly mas como a maioria dos clones, Bly obedeceu a Ordem 66, traiu sua confiança e assassinou-a. Poderes e Habilidades Aayla Secura foi treinada como Jedi Guardião, levando-a a concentrar-se mais em suas habilidades de combate, tornando-se uma lutadora impressionantemente habilidosa. Ela dominou a quarta forma de combate com Sabre de Luz, Ataru e tinha alguma perícia no Estilo V, além de ser praticante do Jar'Kai. As habilidades de Secura com o Sabre de luz permitiram-lhe sobreviver à Batalha de Geonosis, fazer frente à General Grievous (embora com a ajuda de vários Jedi) e derrotar a hábil caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing em um duelo. 'Curiosidades' * é o código para desbloquear a Concept Art no jogo do terceiro filme 'Aparições' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Force Unleashed game (duel mode)'' }} 'Fontes' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} bg:Айла Секура de:Aayla Secura en:Aayla Secura es:Aayla Secura fr:Aayla Secura it:Aayla Secura ja:アイラ・セキュラ hu:Aayla Secura nl:Aayla Secura pl:Aayla Secura ru:Эйла Секура fi:Aayla Secura sv:Aayla Secura Secura, Aayla Secura, Aayla Secura, Aayla Secura, Aayla Secura, Aayla Categoria:Twi'leks Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Divindades Ewok Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Mestres Jedi